


Waterlogged: Making Waves

by NecroNOMNOMicon (LimeDragon)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Uncle/Niece Incest, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimeDragon/pseuds/NecroNOMNOMicon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim discovers his niece Piper has an insatiable thirst for watersport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wet Behind the Ears

**Author's Note:**

> “You can't trust water: Even a straight stick turns crooked in it.” – W.C. Fields

As the baseball game went to commercial, I high-fived my brother, Jerry. Both of us were stoked that the Yankees had taken the lead. I had been waiting all week for this game against the goddamn Red Sox, and Jerry was just as excited. He had set it up so his wife, Jessica, was out shopping all day, so we could watch both games of the double-header at his house, undisturbed. His place was much nicer than mine, and he had better food and classier beer, so this Saturday was already a win for me.

“I’m gonna take a leak,” I told him. “I’ll grab a few more beers on the way back.”

“No need for that, Jim,” Jerry said. “Piper can take care of that for you,” referring to his 15-year-old daughter.

“Cool, she can get the beers, but I still need to drain the dragon,” I said with a laugh.

“You don’t have to get up if you don’t want to,” Jerry replied with a straight face. “Piper can take care of that for you, too.”

I cocked a skeptical eyebrow. “What, is she magic now? Or can her new science project teleport a quart of piss out of my bladder?”

Jerry crushed his empty beer can. “Not quite,” he said. “But you don’t have to go into the bathroom to take a piss. You can piss in Piper’s mouth, and she’ll swallow it for you. So you can stay right here and watch the game from beginning to end without moving out of that chair.”

I was silent for almost a minute before I burst out laughing. “Get the fuck outta here,” I said. “You almost had me! Your delivery was so fuckin’ deadpan, dude.” I got up out of my chair. “Piss in my niece’s mouth instead of the toilet... Get the fuck out...” 

My laughing was cut off by my brother. “Piper!” he barked. “We need you.”

I heard thumping on the floor overhead, and then quick steps on the stairs. A moment later, Piper appeared in the living room with us. She was almost as tall as me, with dirty-blonde hair tied into two long, braided pigtails. She wore a tight T-shirt that squeezed her perky little teen tits. Written across the front was the word “Fishers,” which the cheerleaders of the local high school wore referring to the school mascot, the Kingsport Fishermen. She barely needed a training bra, but at this moment, the little bumps on her chest told me she wasn’t wearing one anyway. The tee ended above her navel (which was pierced and had some kind of jewelry dangling from it), and she wore ultra-tight little green short-shorts and her feet were bare.

“Yeah, Dad?” she said, with a slightly self-conscious smile that briefly exposed a flash of her silver braces.

“Uncle Jim needs to take a piss before the game comes back.”

Piper turned to me. “Sure,” she said in a chirpy, unconcerned voice. She bounded over to me in three long steps and kneeled at my feet. “You can go right in my mouth, Uncle Jim,” she said, flipping her braids over the back of her shoulders. “Don’t worry about this top; it’s old. I don’t care if it gets wet.” 

She smiled, then opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, but only a second before pulling it back in to speak. “Or we can be real careful, and I can close my lips around... you.” She blushed. “So that you don’t spill any, I mean,” she said, with that self-conscious laugh again. “The furniture, ya know? And don’t worry, the braces won’t hurt you.”

I looked down at her, and then backed up, glancing around the room. “What the fuck—I mean, hell, is going on here? Is this some kinda test? Is this a hidden camera show?” I backpedaled until the backs of my knees hit the chair and tumbled back into my seat.

“No, it’s not like that, Uncle Jim,” Piper said. “I promise you, it’s not a test, it’s just me here. And daddy.”

The way she looked at me with her enormous doe eyes helped put me at ease after a moment or two.

“Really, you’re doing me a favor more than I’m doing for you,” she added. “I really like it. I didn’t at first, but over the last six months or so I’ve really gotten a taste for boy pee.”

I shot Jerry a suspicious glance, but he looked away. Then he stood up. “I’m gonna go upstairs and grab some more snacks, okay? That way it will just be the two of you. Maybe you’ll feel less self-conscious, Jim.” With that, he pounded up the stairs and was gone.

Piper looked at me with a big smile that glinted with silver. “Ready, Uncle Jim?” she chirped again with genuine enthusiasm.

“Look, honey, you don’t have to do this. I can piss in this bottle, then we’ll tell your father we did... what he suggested, okay? Then we’ll be cool about it.”

Piper frowned. “But that’s no fun,” she sighed. Then she brightened. “Unless you want me to drink your pee from the bottle, like a beer?”

“No,” I sighed. “I just don’t want to make you drink piss... pee, at all!”

“You’re not making me, Uncle Jim,” she responded. “Nobody is making me do anything. I want to drink your pee; I really do! I like it.”

She again settled into a comfortable position between my knees and opened her mouth.

I hesitantly unzipped and pulled out my cock. Piper smiled at the sight of it, and I thought I felt a rush of air from her exhaling, which combined to start making me get hard. Instantly, I stuffed it back in my shorts.

“Look, this isn’t going to work,” I sighed. “I can’t do it.”

“Would it be easier if I was naked?” Piper asked, starting to peel off her tight top.

“No! It most certainly would not be easier if you got topless,” I hissed. “It’s almost impossible to piss through a boner.”

Piper blushed slightly. “Oh, so I... turn you on, Uncle Jim?” she said matter-of-factly and she smoothed her Fishers top back down.

Now I blushed – but a much more severe deep purple. “Don’t be silly, you’re barely a high-schooler,” I mumbled. But the fact was, she did turn me on. 

I’d never admit it, but I’d always thought Piper was hot. And by “always” I don’t mean just for the last few months or even years; I mean always. As in, for as long as I’ve known her. Which means her whole life. And by “hot,” I don’t mean adorable or cute as a button; I mean sexually attractive. Jessica had sent me a photo of Piper in her private-school uniform on her first day of kindergarten, and I couldn’t stop masturbating to that pic for over a month. And it just got worse from there.

Piper was one of those girls you just knew was going to be hot... the mile-long legs, knobby knees and big feet that didn’t fit her body. In the summer she’d wear hand-me-down shorts from her sister, Tracy, that were always way too big her, especially in the leg-hole area. Piper didn’t seem to understand that she was exposing herself by wearing them. Things got a little better once her mother was able to convince her to wear underwear on a consistent basis. But I still secretly blame Piper for the panty fetish I developed. To this day, images of little cartoon ducks make me hard.

She just kept getting more attractive every year, and I nearly rubbed myself numb for her.

Possibly the worst, in terms of temptation for me, was the summer when she was 11 years old and really into dancing. She loved to wear little black shorts and cropped T-shirts and practice her moves out in the backyard of the house, her feet bare in the green grass. I used to visit as much as I could, ostensibly to use the swimming pool, but I preferred to sit on the deck and watch Piper practice her moves. Or I’d watch from a high window in a guest room, swim trunks around my ankles, furiously beating off with one hand while videoing her with the other.

The times when she had her dance squad friends over were the absolute best, because then practice sessions were just a free-for-all of coltish legs and bare feet, and exposed pale skin and tan lines. When the girls finished and came over to the pool to cool off, I either had to escape to the house (with a bunched towel around my waist) or else spend the whole time in the water to hide my steel-rod hardness.

And now, here she was, 15 and more beautiful than ever, begging me to piss in her mouth.

What was I waiting for? Here she was, my little hottie of a niece, offering herself to me in a way that I had only dreamed of in my most deranged, most perverse fantasies. (Yes, I had imagined pissing on her – but mostly on her flat-as-a-board chest when she was 9, not in her mouth. Mostly.)

I pulled out my dick again and her eyes lit up again. “Are you gonna do it, Uncle Jim? For real?” she asked, clearly trying to restrain her enthusiasm.

I mustered the courage to reply. “Yeah, Piper, I guess so,” I said. “I mean, if you really want it...”

“I do, I do,” she said, opening wide and sticking out her tongue. “I do want it.”

Taking my cue from her – and before I could talk myself out of it again – I released, letting my too-long pent-up urine flow free. It splashed on her left cheek at first, making her close one eye and gasp, but she deftly moved her mouth and caught my stream. Without thinking about her, I tried to alter my direction – which would have resulted in missing wide right this time – but she compensated perfectly and caught me again. 

In no time, my piss was pooling in her mouth, which quickly filled like a small glass. There was a sort of echoing sound in her little mouth, giving the splashing a deeper, more voluminous sound. She kept her eyes on me, and when she sensed her mouth was full, she raised her left index finger, and I tried to stop my flow – which actually meant just slowing it to a trickle. My niece quickly closed her mouth and swallowed my piss while my squirting hit her chin and flowed down her neck, soaking her white top.

She was smiling for the brief seconds her mouth was closed and as soon as she reopened, I resumed by full flow and started refilling her. She kept her tongue in her mouth this time, and her eyes were again locked with mine. Something more than body fluid seemed to pass between us. I detected gratefulness and pleasure in her stare. And I’m sure I was radiating nothing more complicated than primal lust and desire, but somehow she seemed to translate this into affection for her. This time when she signaled her mouth was full, I was more successful in cutting the flow (though still not perfect). I could see I would get better at this with a little practice.

Piper’s T-shirt was getting wet, and I noticed that she was cupping her little boobs – though whether she was stimulating herself or doing that for my benefit or even just to try to somehow limit the soaking, I couldn’t tell.

When at last I was emptied, and Piper made her final, deep swallow, she seemed elated. “Thank you, Uncle Jim, that was terrific!” she cried. As she bounced to her feet she almost seemed to want to kiss me, but thought better of it.

“You liked it?” I asked, in genuine concern. “I was afraid I was doing it wrong or... or something.”

“No, you were perfect; it was great, really!” she said, pulling a handkerchief from her back pocket and wiping off her chin. Then she put the cloth in her mouth and sucked on the wetness. “I loved every drop; I just can’t get enough.” She looked down at her damp top. “I’ll wring this out and swallow every drop of you, Uncle Jim. I promise,” she added with a wink.

And then she was dashing toward the stairs with those long, tanned legs, and was gone.

Within seconds, Jerry reappeared, carrying a small tray with more snacks and several beers on it.

“Didn’t I tell you?” Jerry demanded, grinning from ear to ear. “Is that fantastic or what?”

I clumsily grabbed two beers off his tray as soon as he put it down, and opened them both at once, gulping down as much of the first as I could manage before taking a breath.

“We’re gonna need more beer,” I gasped. “A lot more beer!”


	2. Pool Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hot summer afternoon and a thirsty teenager = fun in the sun!

The next time I saw my niece, Piper, was two weeks later, on a hot and humid August Saturday. I was sweating like a pig at my place without air-conditioning, so I headed over to my brother Jerry’s to use his swimming pool.

No one was home when I got there, so I put a few beers in a cooler with ice and went out to the pool, a grand, Olympic-sized inground. I set up a chair under an umbrella, downed the first beer and then dove into the cool, refreshing water.

After paddling around a bit, I decided to just float around on my back for a while and enjoy the quiet and solitude. It didn’t last long. 

I heard an excited shout of “Uncle Jim! Uncle Jim!” from the direction of the house. It was Piper. “I saw your car in the driveway,” she said as she came to the edge of the pool and waved. She was wearing a skimpy string bikini with bright yellow triangles on top and an impossibly tiny blue bottom. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She looked amazing.

I felt myself instantly getting stiff as my eyes crawled over her flawless 15-year-old body, from the painted toes on her bare feet, up her long, toned and tanned legs to the tiny patch of fabric that clung to her hips, up over her flat tummy, her almost-flat chest, long neck and pretty face with a devastating smile. If I hadn’t been wearing dark sunglasses, I would have embarrassed myself with my laser stare, but I blushed anyway.

I plunged my trunks under the water as I came out of my Christ-like floating pose. Certainly the Big Guy never let thoughts like I was having cross his mind. “P-Piper!” I stammered and swallowed a mouthful of water that made me gag.

“Who else did you expect, silly?” she said, posing with fists on her hips. I could feel her eyes on me from behind her cat’s-eye sunglasses. “No one else is home. Mom and Dad went to the coast for the weekend.”

“Where... where were you? I thought you went with them?” I replied as my feet regained balance on the slippery pool floor.

“I was just visiting my friend Claudia down the street,” she answered. “How long have you been here?” she asked as she slowly started to walk toward my cooler-and-chair set-up. I knew that she knew I was drinking in her teen body because of how languidly she moved. She turned her butt toward me and bent at the waist as she reached into the cooler and pulled out a beer. She looked over her shoulder and asked, in an innocent voice, “Mind if I have a beer?”

I hesitated for a second because I was watching her bikini bottom desperately try not to slide between the cheeks of her ass – a battle it lost – then I said, “I don’t really think that’s a good idea.” 

She straightened abruptly and extended her lower lip in an exaggerated pout. “Hmph!” she snorted and flopped into the chair under the umbrella.

I felt a little bad, despite the fact that she couldn’t legally drink for another six years. I stroked over to the ladder and climbed out, hoping my baggy trunks would camouflage my hard-on long enough for me to sit. I quickly launched myself into the chaise next to Piper, but it was in the bright sunshine, which made me less than happy. I grabbed my towel and started to pat myself dry.

Then Piper jumped on my lap, landing hard and giving me a peck on the cheek. “Hello, Uncle Jim!” she said, affectionately. “I wanted to give you a real greeting, not just a wave, because I’m so happy to see you.” She wiggled her butt on my lap. “And it feels like you’re really happy to see me, too.”

“Piper,” I said as I tried to lift her off my lap, “It’s not –“

“Don’t worry, Uncle Jim, I’m not offended or anything. I know guys can’t help it,” she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck to hang on. “Well, not when they see somebody they like,” she added, mischievously.

“Of course I like you, Piper, you’re my favorite niece.”

“I’m your only niece,” she countered. “But I appreciate the thought.” She shifted her position again, drawing a grunt from me as she planted her whole weight on my dick.

“Did you like peeing in my mouth?” she asked abruptly, catching me off-guard. We both felt my cock swell. “Oh, you did!” she smiled. “I’m so glad, because I want you to do it again. And again. I want you to do it always.” She snuggled against me, almost like she was seeking warmth, even though it was over 90 degrees.

I tried to push her back. “Piper, I can’t,” I muttered.

“Yes, you can; we both know you can.”

I blushed almost purple, I’m sure. “I mean, not right now.” 

She looked me in the eye, suspiciously for a second. “Oh, you don’t have a full bladder yet?”

“Yes, and, uh, I’m not in a... physical condition to do it.” Now she looked puzzled. “It’s tough to piss with a hard-on,” I explained. “I need to relax a bit.”

“Oh, okay,” said, and laid her head back down on my shoulder.

After a moment, when she didn’t move, I had to tell her: “Piper, I can’t ‘relax’ with a 15-year-old girl sitting on my... um, on me.”

Now it was her turn to blush, as she climbed off me and back into the shaded chair. “Sorry about that, Uncle Jim,” she said. She reached into the cooler and pulled out a beer. “This will help you relax,” she added as she handed it to me.

I accepted it gratefully, popped the top and took a long swig. I tried not to look at her long legs as I tried to calm down. I laid my head back and closed my eyes, concentrating on the feel of the hot sun on my skin and the cold beer in my right hand. Again, the calm only lasted a few minutes.

“Is it my age or the fact that I’m your niece that turns you on so much about me?” she asked. “I know both things are taboo and make it hotter, but which one applies for me? Or is it both? Or is because you’ve always--“ 

“Piper!” I snapped, without turning my head toward her.

“Ugh, I know,” she groaned, “not helping.”

No, she was not. I kept my eyes closed, but I knew there was still a tent in my swimsuit. I tried not to think about her age or our relationship, which were both major factors in her attractiveness to me, but I especially didn’t want to think about how I’d been lusting after her since she was in kindergarten. And always so close to me...

After a few moments of silence, I told her, “It’s not gonna go down with you staring at it,” just trying to tease her.

“Well, shit,” she said, trying to get a rise out of me with her language as she got out of the chair. “Might as well go swimming,” she said and dove into the water.

The sounds of her splashing around slowly faded as I gave myself over to the warmth of the sun. I felt like a cat in a sunbeam as consciousness slipped away. I don’t remember if I dreamed, but I awoke with a start and bolted upright in my chair. The beer had slipped out of my hand and landed on my stomach, spilling.

“Shit!” I yelped, trying to wipe the brew off me, angry about wasting it. 

“What is it, what happened?” Piper asked as she stood up in the shallow part of the pool. Of course her yellow bikini top was almost transparent when wet. Of course it was. The wet fabric gave me a clear view of the darkness of her nipples framed by the pale yellow triangles. 

“N-nothing,” I replied. “Just spilled my damn beer.”

“Well, that was a waste,” she sighed. “Should have let me drink it. I’d never spill a drop.” She smacked her lips.

By this point, I’d had it. I didn’t have much in my bladder, but she could have it. I stood up and waved her toward me. “Okay, let’s go, Piper,” I called out.

I walked to the edge of the pool, pulled my swim trunks down, letting my cock free, and then sat, dangling my legs into the water. Piper made a beeline for me with an excited giggle, moving as quickly as she could in the waist-deep water.

“Yes! I knew it!” she exulted as she approached. As soon as she reached me she opened her mouth hungrily and positioned herself just in front of and below my cockhead.

I had to take a couple of deep breaths (and listen to her giggle) before I was able to release my stream. But then it came, with a sudden force that made Piper arch her eyebrows and make a gurgling sound of surprise. Then she greedily drank me in.

I looked my niece in the eyes as I pissed in her mouth. She could barely control her quivering lips; I knew she was trying to keep from smiling. She closed her eyes and relished the quick swallow before reopening her lips for more. My urine splashing on her chin mixed with the pool water dripping off her face, and once again I was in pervert heaven, relishing pissing on my beautiful young niece. There was only one way this could have been any more of a dream come true. But I had no intention of going there.

As my steady stream reduced to a slow trickle (far quicker than last time), Piper quickly swallowed – and then closed her lips around my cockhead. Before I could utter a sound, she was sliding her young mouth down my shaft until her nose was buried in my pubic hair. I felt her tongue tickle my shaft and had to brace myself with my arms to keep from falling backward onto the cement tiles of the deck.

“Piper. No,” I mumbled, looking down at her. The teenager’s eyes were closed as she slowly started to draw back up on my shaft. “No.”

But without even opening her eyes, Piper quickly untied her bikini top and let it fall into the pool, exposing the pale flesh of her tiny tits, topped by small pink nipples that stood erect. As she probably hoped, that instantly silenced my protests. 

In fact, I lost the ability to speak entirely as she began working on my cock in earnest. I had no intention of asking her how a 15-year-old had become so adept at oral sex. And, truthfully, I wasn’t sure if she was really that good, or if I was just that turned on by having my niece suck me off.

Instead of saying anything, I reached down to cup her barely-there breasts and gently squeeze. She made a sound that I interpreted as pleasure, and I tried to scoot forward a little closer to the edge to give her greater freedom to perform her magic. My eyes rolled back in my head and I made a gurgling sound of my own.

And then she pulled her teen mouth off me and said, in a gasping voice, “Fuck me, Uncle Jim. Please, fuck me. Please.”

I didn’t know what to say, and in that moment’s hesitation, she ripped off her bikini bottom. She grabbed hold of my arms and pulled herself out of the water (such strength!) and onto my bare right thigh. She started humping my leg, grinding her teenage pussy on my bare leg.

“Please, Uncle Jim, I’m so horny!” she moaned to me. “You got me so worked up, it’s not far to not fuck me now. I need it, Uncle Jim! And I know you want it. You have to want young teen pussy.”

I tried not to think about the feel of her (young teen) pussy rubbing on my thigh, but it was impossible. “Piper, I can’t be your first,” I mumbled. “I can’t., It’s not right.”

“You’re not,” she breathed into my ear. “You’re not my first. Daddy took care of that a long time ago.”

“What? Jerry..? He—“

Then Piper grabbed my cock and slid back into the water – practically dragging me along with her! In a panic move to preserve my favorite organ, I launched myself into the water after her.

“Don’t ever do that again, missy!” I scolded her. “That’s a very sensitive area!”

She rolled her eyes. “Shut up and fuck me!” she scolded, and turned her back, offering me her ass.

I grabbed my cock, reached under her and found her pussy. Then, without thinking as much as I probably should have, I pushed into her.

She yelped as I entered her, which turned me on, even though I was aware that she could have been just playing me. I pushed inside as far as I dared and then drew back. But as I plunged into her again, I lost all sense that she was underage or even that she was my niece... she was just a woman to me now, and I was determined to fuck her the best I could.

The water splashed furiously around us, I grunted as I banged my niece from behind, and Piper made short bleating sounds that drove me crazy with desire, making me pound her pussy harder and harder. I wrapped my arms around her and played with the small mounds of her breasts and kissed and licked her neck. I heard her softly grunt my name in-between her moans, and whispered “Piper” into her ear as we madly fucked at the edge of the pool.

I was plowing her like a beast. I felt like I was giving her my best effort, giving her the fucking of her young life. Every time she looked at this pool from now on, she was going to want to cum, I told myself.

“Fuck me, Uncle Jim,” she pleaded, which urged me on and kept me strong. “Fuck me hard, Uncle Jim. Fuck me harder! Hit my cervix! Fuck me in the cervix, Uncle Jim!”

Much too soon for my liking, I felt myself approaching the point of no return.

“I’m gonna cum, Piper,” I whispered. 

“Do it,” she moaned. “Cum hard for me. Cum for your underage niece.”

“No, I mean, I’m gonna shoot! My sperm –“ 

“Cum in me!” she practically shouted. “Cum inside me!”

And I did. Foolishly, I lost control in that moment, and did what I knew was the wrongest thing I could have done. The worst thing I could have done was cum inside my niece – and that’s exactly what I did!

Piper screeched like a banshee as I unloaded inside her. “I can feel it!” she screamed. “I can feel you cumming inside me!”

For the briefest of seconds I worried that the neighbors would hear, but then I dismissed that. Instead, I locked my hips against her, hanging on to her hips with a death grip to keep myself inside her, to keep cumming in her teenage pussy. And cum I did. It felt like the largest load I had delivered in a decade.

When I stopped squirting into her, I relaxed and pulled out of Piper’s pussy, sinking backward into the warm embrace of the pool water. My niece let go of the pool rail and slowly sunk into the water as well, her tanned, naked body fairly glowing in the blue water next to me.

After a few moments, she lifted her head and said, quietly, “Thanks, Uncle Jim.”

I sat up on the bottom of the pool there, in the shallow end. “No, thank you,” I said. “I mean... thank you. Really, you have no idea.”

“Oh, I forgot to tell you, Claudia is coming over,” she said as she stood up and hunted for the pieces of her bikini. “She didn’t say when, though, so you should cover up. She doesn’t need to see...” She waved her hands in a confused way. “...all that,” she finished.

“Oh, so I’m ‘all that,’ eh?” I teased.

Piper chuckled as she tied her bikini top behind her neck. “Don’t flatter yourself, Uncle Jim. I just meant that not every 15-year-old is ready to confront a grown man’s... thing... in a neighbor’s swimming pool.” She fished her bikini bottom out of the water.

“You mean my penis?”

“Stop!” she protested. “I hate that word. ‘Penis.’ It’s so technical. Like a medical class or something. Call it your cock... or any kind of slang. Just not the scientific term.”

Then, for the second time, that afternoon, she leaped into my lap, but in the pool it just amounted to a lot of splashing as she floated onto me. “After all, would you rather dispense urine into my oral cavity, or pee in my mouth?”  
“Well, when you put it that way...” I laughed. “Well, when you put it that way...” I laughed. "I guess we can come up with something you'd prefer."  
"Damn right!" she said. "Oh! There's Claudia now! Be nice." She jumped up and clambered out of the pool.


End file.
